


Just Add a Kitten

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just Add Kittens, a kitten - Freeform, like a lot, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Caleb likes dogs... but also cats.





	Just Add a Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Caleb to have a cat ok

Caleb finds it on a cold and rainy day, when the sun was hidden by a wall of dark clouds. 

He had been walking by himself for once- both Hank and Connor were busy at their work- when he had heard the soft and strained mewl. It had been so quiet, his audio processors had hardly picked it up, and if it had been Connor in his place it would have gone unnoticed. 

But he heard it, and he stopped in his tracks, finding the source of the noise to be a handbag tossed to the side of the street he was currently in. If he had had his LED still, it would have been circling on yellow as he crouched beside the bag, head tilted as another, soft mew emanated from the bad. 

He grabs the bag and slowly opens it, eyes widening as a small and scrawny kitten falls out and onto his lap. It is currently soaked so badly, it's thin, cinnamon brown fur clings to its skin, and he could see each of its ribs jutting out it was so skinny. 

It turned its wide, green eyes towards his own cold, blue eyes, mewing again, ears lowered to its scalp. He looks from it and to the bag again, highly confused as to why it was in there, and left in there in the first place. It stood on shaky legs, sneezing as even more rain water drenched it and Caleb’s eyes widened further. It was probably cold and sick because of all this rain. 

He quickly scooped it up in his arms, heading back home. He could nurse it back to health. 

Those were his thoughts, and as he now sits on the ground, the kitten groomed, fed and much warmer, he knows he accomplished his self set mission. The kitten purrs as she pads around in front of him, before rubbing against his knee, looking up at him with wide and shining green eyes. He smiles brightly and scratches behind her ear, the softness of her now dried fur wonderful on his receptors. 

“You need a name, like I have one,” Caleb points out as he runs his hand down her small body(she's roughly the size of his palm). Her purring grows louder, and she licks the top of his finger. “Maybe… Cinnamon Roll. Your name is Cinnamon Roll, because you resemble one with green eyes.” 

The kitten mews, as if accepting her new name, and hops onto his knee, sitting there. 

Caleb has no idea how Hank is going to react, but he is determined to keep this kitten. So, he lets Sumo inside to inspect her. They sniff at one another for a minute or two before Sumo flops to his side and Cinnamon Roll climbs onto his shoulder, curling up in the middle of his long fur. 

Caleb grins widely at the sight. They seem to get along. 

He decides to leave them like that, and sits quietly on the floor, trying to decide the best way to convince Hank to let him keep her. It would be a long battle, but he was determined.

**Author's Note:**

> So I gave him one


End file.
